


Hold On.. ~Riren~

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Homophobia, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, Self-Harm, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Levi is 6'1, Eren is 5'1)16 year-old Eren Jaeger had a terrible life.His mother was shot in front of him at age 5, and from then on he had been abused by his father.He developed depression and started to self-harm.He is bullied at school by everyone.When the new kid, Levi Ackerman joins in, everyone is afraid of him. Even the schools toughest kid, Jean.Levi and Eren soon become friends.Soon, Levi finds out about everything.Can he help Eren, or does he make it worse?





	1. Grisha

*Eren's POV*.

"D-Dad! S-stop, please!"

I curled up into a small a ball, coughing up blood as Grisha, my father, started swinging his leg back and kicking me.  
"Why can't you do anything right?!" He snarled, picking up the empty beer bottle on the small corner table and bringing it down on my head.

I quickly brought my hands to my face, shielding myself.  
I was too late.  
The beer bottle broke when it smashed against the side of my head, blood spilling out of my right temple as a wave of nausea passed over me. 

He grabbed a packet of cigarettes from the same table his beer was, lighting one then pressing it against my skin.  
"AH! DAD, PLEASE STOP!" I pleaded for him to stop.  
He pulled away, spitting on me then turning away and walking off.

I slowly uncurled myself, dizzyness washing over me as I pressed a hand against the wall, trying to stand. I shakily stood, my hand still pressed against the wall as I slowly limped towards the stairs and up to my room. Once I made it to my room I locked my door and limped to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, my hands firmly gripping the sink, I examined the cuts, remembering the reason he even beat me today.

~Flashback~

Father had given me a list of chores to do before he got home. He would be home in 1 hour and I only have 7 of the 20 things done. It was harder than I thought because this house hadn't been cleaned in a while because Grisha never cares about the house being dirty and only tells me to clean occasionally. 

As I cooked dinner for Grisha, the door opened and he was standing there, an annoyed look on his face.

He growled and walked in, slamming the door shut.  
"I thought I told you to do your chores?!" He snarled, grabbing my hair and slamming my head against the wall.

I let out a small groan of pain then responded, "I-I tried, Y-You came home an h-hour early."  
"You still should've had it done!" He yelled, throwing me to the ground.

I curled myself into a ball as he started beating me.

~Flashback end~

Wincing, I slowly started to peel the bloody shirt off, throwing it in the garbage.  
"Not going to be able to wear that again.." I murmured as I looked at the cuts in the shirt as it lay in the garbage.  
I turned to the shower, grabbing the handle and turning it on, stripping off my clothes and stepping in, the warm water washing away the blood.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, wondering what life would be like if Grisha didn't beat me, or I didn't self-harm. No bullies either.  
I opened my eyes, looking down at my stomach as a wave of hunger washed over me.  
I was skinny because I only eat food every few days. You could count my ribs if you wanted to. 

Sighing, I washed my hair then turned off the water, stepping out and drying myself off with a towel.  
As I reached for the cabinet to get wrapping for my cuts, I glanced down at my wrist, seeing the scars I gave myself.  
The urge to cut became strong as I looked at the scars longer.

Forcing the urge down, I opened the cabinet and grabbed the wrappings, walking out of the bathroom to my room. 

I walked to my closet and picked out a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a P!atd hoodie.  
Walking over to my bed, I sat down and wrapped my cuts up.  
I put the bandage roll on my dresser then slipped on my clothes, wincing as the hoodie rubbed against the cuts I gave myself last night.

I looked at the clock and sighed. 11:37, Sunday October 12.

I groaned realizing I had school tomorrow and Jean and his buddies were most likely going to beat me up.

I got up and turned out the lights, walking back to my bed and slipping underneath the covers.

Soon, I fell asleep.


	2. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, just the plot of this story.  
~~~~~~~~

.*Eren's POV*.

Flinching as my alarm went off, I got up and turned it off.  
I checked the time. 5:30 AM  
I'd have to make Grisha breakfast in 30 minutes or he'd beat me for being unable to cook for him. 

Looking down at my clothes, I decided just to keep my P!atd hoodie on and just change my pants.  
Limping to my closet I opened it, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans.

Putting them on I slowly trudged to the door, quietly opening it and tip-toeing, while in pain, to the steps. 

I headed slowly down the stairs, careful not to wake Grisha up because if he did all hell would break loose. 

When I reached the kitchen a door slammed from upstairs and I froze in my spot. 

Why was he awake already?  
It's only 5:37 AM.  
...  
I'm screwed.

I heard footsteps stomp down the stairs, me still being frozen in place.  
As the footsteps heading towards the kitchen, I bolted. Running as quickly as I could I locked myself inside the bathroom and slid down the door, flinching as Grisha yelled, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU FAG?!" 

I whimpered and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. He growled and stomped over to the bathroom door, pounding on it.  
I let out a small cry of surprise and got up, eyes wide.

If he gets in, I'm dead... I thought worriedly. 

The pounding stopped and I unlocked the door, cautiously stepping out and looking around. Sighing in relief, I slowly walked out, still on edge. I decided just to not make Grisha breakfast. As I turned a corner to grab my bookbag and just walk to school early, a hand gripping my hair and slammed me down onto the floor. I cried out in pain as blood dripped from my nose.

I turned over and I saw Grisha, anger all over his face.

I braced myself for another beating..

~~Timeskip to school~~

As I limped to school, bruises littering all over my face and a black eye, Jean and his group, which consisted of Marco, Reiner, and Bertholdt, (Hopefully his name was spelt right) walked up to to me. 

Jean walked right in front of me, looking down at me and glaring at me. "Did you get finish my English essay, Jaeger?" He snarled, grabbing my shit with his right fist. I flinched and  
my eyes widened as I had totally forgotten about the essay because I was most likely on the floor being beaten. 

"U-Um.....I didn't h-have time.." I whispered, flinching and clenching my eyes shut as he raised his fist.

CRACK!

As he punched me in the jaw, a large crack sounded as his fist made contact with face.  
He pushed me down, signaling for Marco and Reiner to hold my arms down and Bertholdt to keep my legs down.

I struggled to get out of their grip as Jean repeatedly kicked me in the ribs.

(A/N I'm going to make Levi less rude to Eren. To others, he will act rude. I will do my best Levi impression when the time comes) 

I managed to get out of their grip, groaning in pain as I stood. I swiftly, and painfully, kicked Jean in his crotch.  
Turning to Reiner and Bertholdt, I quickly punched them both.  
I turned to Marco and he looked at me fearfully.

I nodded my head towards him before ducking as Jean tried to punch me. 

"Oh, my, what are you boys doing?" The said of Mrs. O' Harris' voice startled us and we froze in our spots.  
"U-Um.." Jean stuttered.

"You all have after school have after school detention!"  
Flinching as she yelled, I look at my feet.

"Yes ma'am.." We said in unison.

~Timeskip to after after-school detention~

I walked home, afraid to face (666 words, something bad is going to happen!!) Grisha's wrath.

I walked up the stairs, worriedly and quietly walking up the stairs.

I opened the door and walked in, looking around.  
I closed the door, then feeling a hand grip my hair.

I turned and saw Grisha, anger all over his face.

Oh boy, was I in for a night..

.....


End file.
